1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Tera Hertz reflex klystron and a micro Tera Hertz reflex klystron array.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the Tera Hertz (THz) wave refers to an electromagnetic wave whose frequency ranging from 0.3 THz to 3 THz or 0.1 THz to 10 THz. The band of THz wave lies between the infrared wave and the millimeter wave. The THz wave has excellent properties. For example, THz wave has certain ability to penetrate objects, and the photon energy is small, thus the THz will not cause damage to the objects. At the same time, a lot of material can absorb the THz wave.
A reflex klystron is used to emit electromagnetic waves. In order to emit THz waves, the feature size of the reflex klystron should be small and the current density of the electron rejection should be high. A traditional Tera Hertz reflex klystron includes a resonant cavity. The resonant cavity includes two coupling outputting holes located on two opposite side walls. The resonant cavity should have a large width, and the size of the Tera Hertz reflex klystron should be large enough. It is hard to decrease the size of the Tera Hertz reflex klystron, and a micro Tera Hertz reflex klystron array cannot be obtained.
What is needed, therefore, is a Tera Hertz reflex klystron that overcomes the problems as discussed above.
A Tera Hertz reflex klystron is provided, which includes: an electron emission unit being configured to emit a plurality of electrons, the electron emission unit defines a first opening; a resonant unit comprising a resonant cavity frame, the resonant cavity frame comprises a top wall and a bottom wall and defining a resonant cavity; the top wall and the bottom wall facing each other; and the bottom wall comprising a bottom opening, the top wall comprising a top opening and at least one outputting hole, and the bottom opening and the first opening are merged with each other; an output unit being configured to output Tera Hertz waves, and the plurality of electrons are transferred to the output unit from the at least one outputting hole.
Compared with the conventional Tera Hertz reflex klystron, the Tera Hertz reflex klystron includes at least one outputting hole. The at least one outputting hole is located on the top wall of the resonant cavity frame, a width of the resonant cavity frame can be small, and as such, the Tera Hertz reflex klystron can have a small size.